


Bodhi’s Last Walk

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cemetery, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: “You’re finished, Andor!” Bodhi heard a voice yell and then pain, blinding and consuming as he was propelled backwards into a larger headstone. There was something protruding from his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to look.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: SniperPilot





	Bodhi’s Last Walk

On cool, crisps nights like tonight, Bodhi loved to walk to the cemetery. The moon wasn’t quite full, but with the solar lights and distant street lights, he could see well enough. Bodhi liked to look at the scattered headstones, wondering what the lives led belonging to the names were like. The older ones that required a pencil and paper were his favorite. 

Bodhi stopped at one headstone he was always curious about: no dates, just the name “Blanche.” He wondered who “Blanche” was, why she didn’t have a last name. Her headstone didn’t look too old, certainly not as old as the ones from the 1700’s up on the hill. 

Bodhi pulled out his phone, deciding to finally research the mysterious headstone but paused mid keystroke when he heard shouting. He supposed it was just teens screwing around. Bodhi looked around but didn’t see anything, so he went back to his phone. 

“You’re finished, Andor!” Bodhi heard a voice yell and then pain, blinding and consuming as he was propelled backwards into a larger headstone. There was something protruding from his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to look. Everything was going dim as he slid down, but rather than hitting the ground, he felt arms enclose around him. 

“Do you want to die, or do you want eternity?” a voice asked. Bodhi fluttered his eyelids open and tried to focus on the face that belonged to the voice. Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair…

With all the strength that Bodhi could muster, he grabbed at the man’s face. “I don’t want to die...please don’t let me die,” he whispered. Bodhi was drifting, his eyelids falling closed again. He felt something warm and red brush his lips and instinctively started sucking. 

“Drink, my sweet prince.”

Bodhi felt like the past few moments were in reverse, gaining his strength back and then some. He felt the pain in his chest subside as whatever had been there was pulled out with a squishy  _ snick _ .

The liquid on his lips wasn’t like anything he’d ever tasted, and he was  _ thirsty  _ for more. He grabbed onto the source of the drink and realized it was a man’s wrist with sickening dread. Bodhi stopped, pulling himself away with strength he’d never known before. 

“I’m sorry you were caught in the crosshairs of my quarrel but no harm will come to you ever again. Not as long as I walk this Earth.” 

Bodhi stood up and examined himself, completely ignoring the man. There was a gaping hole in his sweater, still wet blood soaking the front. 

“Did I just get staked through the chest like a vampire and then  _ become _ a vampire?! What am I going to do? I have a report for work tomorrow morning! I’m supposed to pay my rent by the end of the week!” 

Bodhi was so panicked he didn’t even see the man, the  _ vampire, _ approach. He placed his hands on Bodhi’s shoulders and steadied him, forcing Bodhi to look in his eyes. 

“You’re immortal now, my sweet prince, you don’t need to worry-“ 

Bodhi, a newly-made vampire, was having a minor panic attack. He wanted to pace but the vampire was still holding him in place. 

“What about my friends? My family? My car payments? Oh my god my guild! I’m supposed to do a raid with my guild tonight! I’m the tank I can’t just  _ bail!”  _

“Why don’t we go back to your home or apartment or whatever it is and we can talk about everything you need to know while you do,” the vampire waved his hand vaguely, “whatever it is that you had plans for tonight.” 

Bodhi nodded, trying to get his breath in check. “Okay. Okay yes, that sounds good.”

“I’m uh, Cassian. By the way. Cassian Andor,” the vampire said, holding out his hand for Bodhi. For the first time that evening, Bodhi fully took in the man. He looked to be about Bodhi’s age, wearing unfairly tight jeans, boots, a v-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket, all in brown tones. He was a tad bit taller than Bodhi, lean, with stubble on his sharp jawline. 

Bodhi took his hand and gave him a firm shake. “B-Bodhi. Bodhi Rook.” 

“My sweet prince. Welcome to eternity.” 


End file.
